1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laundry detergents also known as laundry powders. More particularly, the present invention is an environmentally friendly organic laundry detergent and method for producing the same utilizing ingredients such as but not limited to milk, beeswax, lye, soy or vegetable oil, baking soda, corn starch, sugar and a borate. It is further contemplated that the invention may be use as an herbicide and/or pesticide.
2. Prior Art
As the world population continues to grow and natural resources diminish, there is an ever increasing need for environmentally friendly consumer products. Specifically, cleaning products such as soaps and detergents, which are used in conjunction with water, have become a greater global concern.
Considering the large amount of water proportionally used in laundry and laundry services, conventional detergent products can create harmful results in the environment due to the difficulties associated with removing the harmful elements in the detergent through conventional water treatment facilities. Likewise, in certain geographical areas such as desert regions, water is a relatively scarce commodity which further exacerbates concerns of ecological recapturing and treatment.
Furthermore, in locations where water treatment facilities are lacking, water runoff is uncontrolled or septic systems are prevalent, conventional detergents often find their way to water sources such as rivers, wells, lakes and oceans where the chemicals used in these detergents may have disastrous environmental impacts to ecological systems. Of note, some of these harmful chemicals found in conventional laundry detergents can take decades to break down to a benign nature.
Still furthermore, many conventional laundry detergents require large industrial manufacturing systems for the production and refinement of the various chemicals used. Such facilities are typically costly and often environmentally unfriendly due to the fact they take considerable energy and produce pollution in the process. These plants, due to the size, cost, and zoning restraints inherent with chemical manufacturing in industrially developed countries, are generally located at large distances from the consuming public which require extensive transportation costs. Obviously, transportation is often environmentally unfriendly and adds costs to the finished products.
As the world's natural resources diminish and ecological systems become more fragile, there is an ever increasing need for an alternative to conventional laundry detergents and the harmful byproducts they produce in water systems. Although many of the prior art attempts to produce environmentally friendly detergents have reduced some of the harmful components, there has not been a practical or viable product that meets consumer demands until the current invention.